Dois Olhos Negros
by Etecetera
Summary: Os olhos negros que me hipnotizam e paralizam. A única razão para gostar de assistir uma aula de Poções na masmorra, em pleno inverno. Uma brincadeira de mal gosto, uma briga, e as conseqüências que sequer imaginei... songfic NC17


Aaaii! Minha primeira fic de HP! Portanto, me perdoem se estiver uma porcaria Xp

Tentei fazer uma coisa legal, ok? espero as críticas

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e todos os seus personagens são de Propriedade da tia Jô, só tomei emprestado um pouquinho - "Dois Olhos Negros" pertence... a quem mesmo? Preguiça de procurar... mas quem canta é o Lenine

**Dois Olhos Negros**

- Menos 20 pontos para a Grifinória!

Saco. Foi a última coisa que eu ouvi antes de sair da sala na aula de Poções, os pés batendo no chão tão pesados como se eu estivesse calçando botas de soldado. Mas que droga! Será que não se pode ser livre neste mundo? Tudo o que você faz, fala ou pensa tem de ser controlado, supervisionado, ou aparecer algum otário pra espalhar pra todo mundo e rir da sua cara? O problema é quando você voa pra cima do mané, tendo como seu único e maior desejo partir a cara irritante dele e tirar aquele sorriso idiota daquela cara nojenta. Ainda não descobri o porquê, mas as pessoas se recusam a te deixar realizar essa vontade! Ai! Que ódio!

Estava eu bem feliz... Ahn, bem... se é que se pode ser feliz tendo aula nas masmorras que ficam geladas pra caramba nessa droga desse inverno... ah, dá pra ser feliz, sim... Pelo menos eu consigo... Por quê? Oras... iriam me chamar de louca se eu dissesse! Quer dizer, já devem estar me chamando de louca, afinal, aquele besta daquele sonserino maldito foi dizer aquelas porcarias e dar seu showzinho logo na aula do Snape! E o pior: era aula dupla! Alunos das duas casas! Aiai, ainda bem que esse é meu último ano em Hogwarts, e não vai demorar muito pra acabar, daí eu vou embora e logo minha humilhação vai ser esquecida da história dessa escola...

Então, como eu dizia, estava eu bem feliz, cuidando da minha vida, lançando furtivos bilhetinhos para a minha amiga Gwen... É! Gwenhwyffar! Aquela loirinha bonitinha lá! Ééé, aquela mesmo! A que todos os meninos da Grifinória ficam de olho, e ao lado dela parece ser invisível a minha morenice de cabelos cacheados! Todos olham, menos o Diggory, da Lufa-Lufa, que é de quem ela mais queria um olhar! Bem, voltando ao assunto (arre, como sou dispersa!), a gente costuma jogar, assim, disfarçadamente, bilhetinhos quando estamos em alguma aula e queremos dizer algo pra outra desesperadamente... Sabe, a gente nunca teve problemas com isso nem nada... Até hoje... E aquele canalha não podia ter pegado um bilhete pior...

Agora eu aproveito pra explicar o porquê de eu conseguir ficar feliz com uma aula nas masmorras em pleno inverno e porque eu quero arrancar a cabeça do maldito sonserino com uma pancada só. O motivo é simples, porém só mesmo a Gwen pra me entender. Eu acho meu professor de Poções uma perdição. Pronto. Falei. E daí que os outros grifinórios morrem de ódio dele? Que ele vive tirando pontos da nossa casa? Que dizem por aí que o homem tem parte com o cara lá que fez a cicatriz no Potter? Eu o acho muito talentoso no que faz, adoro o jeito sério e fechado dele, gosto de ninguém gostar dele, gosto dele ser bravo e do jeito que ele administra a aula, gosto da expressão linda dele quando está compenetrado. E eu acho muuuito sexy ele usar preto. E o jeito que ele olha. E a proximidade dele mexe comigo. Sempre que ele vem olhar meu caldeirão eu tremo, sentindo ele assim, tão pertinho... Um cheiro bom... Tá, eu sou louca, eu sei!

Pois bem. E agora eu estou aqui, nas masmorras. Uma escadaria abaixo da qual está a nossa sala de aula. Por que diabos eu corri pra cá, e não lá pra cima? Talvez porque eu queria me enfiar no primeiro buraco que visse, o mais escuro e profundo possível...

Eis que escuto uma voz...

**A curiosidade de saber,  
O que me prende? O que me paralisa?  
Serão dois olhos negros como os teus,  
Que me farão cruzar a divisa?**

Era a última aula do dia. E tudo podia ter esperado, pelo menos, mais cinco minutinhos pra acontecer. Ou a Gwen podia ter esperado pra fazer seu comentário depois da aula. A gente teria seguido bem feliz pra nossa sala comunal, ter batido lá o nosso papinho e tal. Mas não. Nada dá certo pra mim. Como é comigo, as coisas tinham que escorregar em algum ponto. Poxa! Tava tudo tão bem!

O "tio Morcego" (é, é esse o apelido que ele ganhou da minha turma de sétimo ano. Todos os professores ganharam apelidos igualmente simpáticos) estava nos passando uma poção importante para os nossos N.I.E.M.s. E eu, como sempre, aplicadíssima! Minha boca fica calada e meus olhos baixos na presença dele. Mas minha mente e minha mão são bem rápidas!

Ele passava de mesa em mesa analisando o desempenho de cada um na poção exigida. Parava em algumas, dava uma ou outra dica para os sonserinos, um ou outro esporro nos grifinórios. Acho que a Grifinória perdeu uns 80 pontos só nesse trajeto. E ele veio. Veio na minha mesa. Ai, Deus! Ainda bem que a minha poção ficou na cor verde-água que ele pedira! Seu olhar frio se dirigiu diretamente para meu caldeirão, que borbulhava preguiçosamente, aliás, exigia-se fogo baixo para o que estávamos preparando. Demorou-se alguns segundos analisando. O canto esquerdo dos seus lábios deu uma leve tremida. Que será que significava aquilo?

Eu já estava com o coração totalmente acelerado naquele momento. A proximidade dele me queimava e me gelava ao mesmo tempo. Uma sensação tão esquisita! E, se já não bastasse, ele precisava fazer o que fez...

Ele virou-se lentamente de cima de meu caldeirão e se dirigiu a mim. Nossa, como você é alto, meu bem! Ou eu que me senti pequena naquele momento? Ah, sei lá! Só sei que ele ficou quase em cima de mim, o rosto estava muito próximo... senti aquele hálito quente no rosto e toda a profundidade daqueles incríveis olhos negros fixos nos meus, quando ele, baixinho, falou:

- A cor está correta, mas será que podemos testá-la seguramente, senhorita?

Eu engasguei. Meu coração falhou uma batida. Não sabia o que fazer. O que será que ele queria dizer? Afe, nem sei! Entrei em parafuso com o calor do corpo dele ali tão perto, a mente devaneando... mas, ouvi direito? Ele falou sobre a cor correta? Será que, pela primeira vez na história de Hogwarts, Severus Snape havia elogiado um aluno que não fosse da Sonserina?

**É como se eu fosse pro Vietnã,  
Lutar por algo que não será meu.  
A curiosidade de saber, quem é você?**

Apenas concordei com a cabeça. Não consegui falar nada. Assim como se aproximou, afastou-se. Sua capa esvoaçava morcegamente. Ai, eu mereço! Ainda devaneava sobre aquele instante de glória de uma platonicamente apaixonada, quando um bilhete caiu na minha mesa.

"_Nossa, Carolina! Você morreu agora, né, menina?"_

O pedaço de pergaminho com a letra bem desenhada de Gwen me assustou, até que caí em mim. Olhei rapidamente para o professor. Ele estava na mesa de um dos seus queridinhos, ocupado, mostrando a posição certa em que a faca deve estar para se cortar raiz de capim-cavalo. Não viu. Me aproveitando disso, apoiei a folha sobre o pergaminho onde fazia as anotações sobre as mudanças ocorridas na poção durante seu preparo e escrevi, como se estivesse fazendo minhas anotações.

"_Ai, Deus, quase quase! Nem sei o que eu faria se ele continuasse em cima de mim por mais tempo!"_

_  
_**Dois olhos negros...  
Dois olhos negros...**

Olhei para ele. Estava agora na sua mesa, olhando alguns papéis. Não ia jogar o bilhete agora, era arriscado. Ele podia ser o "tio Morcego", mas tinha olhos de águia pra encrencar com essas coisas! Aliás, que olhos! Acho que são o que mais me fazem perder a cabeça... Ou quase perder... Mas olha só que tola gafe! Eu tenho de responder a Gwen! Agora era seguro, um aluno da Sonserina fora até a mesa dele e estava tampando a visão. Joguei o bilhete.

_  
_**Queria ter coragem de te falar,  
Mas qual seria o idioma?  
Congelado em meu próprio frio,  
Um pobre coração em chamas. **

Logo obtive uma resposta da Gwen.

"_Não sabe? Imagine, toda noite você me fala o que faria com ele nas masmorras! Ia fazer o que, agora? Dizer 'professor, não chega muito perto, que eu fico arrepiada'? Capaz!"_

É, isso é bem verdade. Respondi.

"_Ah, mas sei não se ia ter coragem. Vontade de chegar não me falta, o problema é a coragem. Cara, ele é tão frio! Poção do amor jamais adiantaria com ele, por motivos óbvios. Será que um Imperius resolve?"_

Observei minha amiga pelo canto do olho, enquanto ela lia. Percebi que ela, discretamente, riu. Vi que ela escrevia, e estiquei minha mão para o lado, por baixo da mesa, para receber o bilhete dela.

"_Arre, que paixão, hein? Isso dá prisão, moça!"_

Minha vez de rir.

_  
_**É como se eu fosse um colegial,  
Diante da equação, o quadro, o giz,  
A curiosidade do aprendiz,  
Diante de você...**

Rabisquei rapidamente minha resposta e ia passando, furtivamente, o pedaço de pergaminho para a mão estendida da Gwen, até que sinto um puxão. Gwen não puxaria o pergaminho assim! Quem será que...

Até que, com a sensação de ter levado um tremendo golpe no estômago, eu vejo aquele ser nojento com um sorrisinho besta de triunfo na cara, erguendo o bilhete. Instintivamente, olho para a Gwen, que estava com o queixo lá no chão e o olhar assustado, e depois para o professor. Ele prestava à cena uma discreta atenção. Sem qualquer emoção aparente, ele apenas observa. Congelei por uma fração de segundo, até que me virei para o garoto e, com voz firme, pedi.

- Me devolve.

Ele apenas riu.

- Ora ora! Trocar bilhetes na aula? O que tem aqui pra esconder de todo mundo? E o que é tão urgente que não pode ser dito depois da aula?

Olhei de relance para o professor. E aqueles olhos negros, tão frios, pareciam fazer a mesma indagação. Ai, Deus, onde isso ia parar! Voltei a olhar aquele bostinha, e falei, minha voz subindo uma oitava.

- ME... DEVOLVE... ISSO!

O sorriso de desdém cresceu naquele rosto asqueroso. E logo sua voz encheu a sala, enquanto ele lia o que eu havia respondido para Gwen:

"_Que é isso! Por esse homem vale a pena! Mas, falando sério. Isso tudo é tensão, sabe? Tesão reprimido, pra ser mais exata. Ele precisa é de um bom trato. Aliás, eu me candidato! Imagina só, com toda essa pose de morcego, como será que esse homem é... Afe! Você entende! Eu bem que gostaria de descobrir!"_

**  
Dois olhos negros...  
Dois olhos negros...  
**

Ah, eu mereço! Alguém deve ter colocado uma dose de Felix Felicis no meu suco de abóbora do almoço! Corei violentamente. Mais do que qualquer coisa que eu poderia sentir naquele momento, meu sangue ferveu de raiva. A sala toda – inclusive os grifinórios! – explodia em risos. Tremi de fúria. Puxei a varinha do bolso, apontei entre os olhos do desgraçado e gritei:

- Lumus!

Há! A praga ficou momentaneamente cega, nova explosão de risos da classe, enquanto eu voava pra cima do peste e socava o que meus punhos podiam alcançar. Vários sonserinos vieram acudir, e eu aproveitei pra socar quem mais viesse pra cima também! Até que ouvi uma voz forte gritar:

- Já chega! Menos 20 pontos para a Grifinória!

Encarei aqueles olhos negros totalmente emputecida. A vontade era de voar pra cima dele também. Desgraça! Tá aí pra defender essas pragas, é? Que se exploda, também! Saí daquela sala parecendo um tufão. Ao pisar no corredor é que me veio à luz toda a gravidade do que acontecera. Ele sabia! Ele agora sabe o que eu penso dele! Aquele miserável daquele sonserino bradou pra quem quisesse ouvir! E aqueles putos dos grifinórios riram também! Logo a escola toda vai ficar sabendo... Era tudo o que eu precisava pra minha vida!

Tá, e agora eu tô aqui na masmorra, encolhida num canto, abraçando os meus joelhos, num estado pior do que o da Murta que Geme – isso é possível? – e escutei uma voz. Será possível? Vai fazer o quê, agora, professor? Me passar uma detenção? Tirar mais 1.000 pontos da minha casa? Já não é o suficiente o que eu passei? E tira a mão do meu rosto, que eu não quero que você me veja chorando, cacete! Me solta!

É claro que eu não falei nada disso. Apenas olhei com raiva, enquanto ele, com dois dedos, levantava meu rosto e me fazia encará-lo. Parei de chorar imediatamente. Nunca na minha vida, até então, eu havia sentido vontade de dar um pisão nesse homem. Bem, como dizem, tudo na vida tem uma primeira vez.

Encaro aqueles olhos maravilhosamente negros e... Ai, meu Deus! Lá vou eu de novo! Então. Voltando. O olhar dele é tão frio que eu até me sinto gelar. Continuo com a expressão carregada no meu rosto agora seco, e sustento o olhar dele. Tá pensando que eu tenho medo é? Vai tirando o potrinho da ventania!

**  
O ocultismo, o vampirismo, o voodoo,  
O ritual, a dança da chuva,  
A ponta do alfinete, o corpo nu,  
Os vários olhos da Medusa.**

Depois de alguns segundos, ele finalmente fala.

- Você deixou o rapaz temporariamente cego, senhorita Rodriguez. Quero apenas dizer que isso terá conseqüências.

Ah, tá! O moleque mexe comigo e a carrasca sou eu! Fico de pé e respondo.

- O bilhete era pessoal, e aquele besta não tinha nada que se meter!

Eu devo ter pirado! Perdi a sanidade de vez! Olha o tipo da resposta que eu dou pro homem! Ai, mas é hoje que mamãe recebe em casa só uma caixinha de fósforo com as minhas cinza.

- Na minha aula, mocinha, esse tipo de comportamento não é tolerado! – ele levanta também e me encara – Assim como não tolero que uma aluna fale comigo dessa maneira!

Ele segura meu braço e me encosta na parede gelada. Me calo, olhando nos olhos dele, mas minha mente continua rápida. Sua louca! Olha o que você fez! Irritou o homem! De boa, tanta tensão... Será que eu estava certa? Era mesmo falta de...

- E ainda há o bilhete, senhorita – caramba! Parecia que ele adivinhou o que eu estava pensando! Será que ele lê mentes? Eu não me surpreenderia... – Exijo saber a que se referia!

- Já disse, professor, era assunto pessoal! – minha voz fraqueja.

Ele crispa os lábios, um sorriso cínico. Puxa algo de dentro das vestes com a mão esquerda, sua direita ainda me comprime à parede.

- "Professor, não chega muito perto, que eu fico arrepiada", e, mais à frente, temos as expressões "Tesão reprimido" e "toda essa pose de morcego". Sinto lhe informar que não sou tolo o suficiente para não saber o que os alunos dizem sobre mim às minhas costas. Acredito que eu faça parte desses "assuntos pessoais" que a senhorita discute, não?

Agora sim. Ter dito isso com aquele tom de escárnio me quebrou. E, pra ficar melhor, meu braço era apertado cada vez com mais força. Uma única lágrima corre pelo meu rosto, enquanto eu, com a mente vazia devido à raiva, falo, num fio de voz.

- Parece ser mesmo verdade o que eu escrevi, professor – muito sarcasmo nessa última palavra – afinal, pra um homem deste tamanho ter prazer em maltratar alunos, alguma coisa errada tem de haver! E está me machucando! – é incrível como, apesar de tudo, sinto certa pontada de prazer no que está acontecendo!

Agora, além de me prender com a mão direita, ele segura meu outro braço e prende meu corpo à parede com o dele. Sinto todo o frio da parede nas minhas costas. Seus olhos ficam muito intensos.

- Devo concluir que não é um assunto apenas discutido com uma colega, mas também muito refletido pela senhorita, certo?

Ai! E agora? De repente, toda aquela vontade de dar o tal pisão sumiu! Eu não consigo mais me desviar daqueles olhos... Minha mente é um turbilhão. Não consigo responder nada, apenas emito um som que mais parece um grunhido. Minha respiração se torna cada vez mais ofegante. Inclino levemente minha cabeça para trás.

- E devo também pensar que a conclusão tirada pela senhorita se deu após um período de observação, devido à sua curiosidade, sim?

Novo grunhido. Estou curiosíssima! Claro! O cheiro dele penetra por todos os meus sentidos, fecho meus olhos para tornar a abri-los e fecha-los novamente. É impressão minha ou ele também está ficando ofegante? Será que o contato do meu corpo ao dele faz o professor sentir o mesmo efeito que eu? Ele estremece levemente sobre mim.

- Devo concluir, por fim, que preciso demonstrar à senhorita que não estou tão sem prática quanto pensa, e satisfazer sua curiosidade? – seu rosto agora estava encaixado no meu pescoço, aspirando o perfume dos meus cabelos. Não consigo emitir outro som além de um "sim" fraco e rouco.

Eu quero abraçá-lo enquanto sinto sua boca deslizar pelo meu pescoço, até meu colo, sobre o uniforme, e descer para meus seios. Meu corpo reage instantaneamente ao seu hálito quente. Ofegante, seguro um leve gemido quando sinto através do tecido seus dentes se fecharem sobre meu seio esquerdo. Suas grandes mãos agora percorrem meu colo, procurando tirar meu casaco, e depois os botões da minha blusa. Seus olhos negros agora estão fixos nos meus enquanto, sério, desliza as mãos sobre o meu sutiã. Meus braços estão livres, o seguro pelos longos cabelos e puxo seu rosto para o meu. Mas ele desvia, e volta a beijar e morder meu pescoço, enquanto tira minha gravata. Nossa! Que vampírico! Seu rosto agora vem ao meu, e ele me encara antes de se aproximar. Seus lábios frios se colam aos meus, mas ele não coloca a língua na minha boca. Prefere me torturar um pouco, antes. Suas mãos estão em todo meu corpo ao mesmo tempo, alisando, explorando, beliscando. Não paro de estremecer, quero a língua dele na minha boca. Passo a minha nos seus lábios, pedindo para aprofundar o beijo. Então, pela primeira vez ele sorri, enquanto diz:

- Calma...

Desse jeito eu vou morrer! Ele quase me desmonta com um abraço muito apertado, as mãos agora quietas ao redor da minha cintura, enquanto passa seus lábios nos meus... Então, finalmente, ele vagarosamente umedece meus lábios com a sua língua e começa a explorar minha boca. Lentamente. Eu já estou derretendo, até que o beijo começa a ficar mais intenso. Ele começa a ficar mais exigente e voraz, enquanto aperta meu corpo, e as minhas unhas arranham suas costas. Então separa o beijo, tira o sutiã que eu ainda vestia, e sua boca começa a brincar nos meus mamilos, beijando, mordendo, sugando alternadamente cada um. Agora desce pela minha barriga, chega até o cós da minha saia, e habilmente abre o fecho e o zíper. Minhas mãos enterradas em seus cabelos. Sua boca brinca entre minhas coxas, até chegar ao tecido que cobria um ponto que, nesse momento, estava molhado. Suas mãos arrancam minha calcinha, e sua língua agora brinca na minha intimidade, umedecendo-a. Solto um suspiro. É a vez de seus dedos se colocarem entre minhas coxas, sentindo minha pulsação enquanto arquejo.

Ele ri novamente. Se colocando de pé, abre sua capa e leva minhas mãos até a sua camisa, que eu abro. Nesse momento, eu penso: e todas aquelas grifinórias, corvinais e lufa-lufas que detestam esse homem! Não sabem o peito maravilhoso que esse professor de 36 anos esconde sob a capa de morcego! Minha vez de sorrir. Levo meus lábios até aquele peito e percorro cada centímetro dele, sugando, lambendo e mordendo. Escuto uns gemidos contidos a cada vez que faço isso. Ah, significa que você gosta de mordidas, é?

Desço mais um pouco e abro a sua calça. Ao puxá-la para baixo, vejo sua ereção. Com as mãos nos meus cabelos, ele guia meus lábios até ela. Eu, como aluna obediente que sempre fui, deixo, e sugo-o, mordo levemente, enquanto escuto seu gemido rouco.

**  
É como se estivéssemos ali,  
Durante os séculos fazendo amor, **

**É como se a vida terminasse ali,  
No fim do corredor... **

Ele me puxa para cima novamente. Me encara mais uma vez, enquanto puxa minha perna direita para o lado do seu quadril. Eu o enlaço com as pernas pela cintura, enquanto ele me cola na parede fria novamente. Devagar, se debruça sobre meu corpo, e o sinto dentro de mim. Nossos movimentos cadenciados começam lentos, me deixando louca de desejo. Ele logo aumenta o ritmo. Meus seios, muito sensíveis, voltam a receber a boca dele, enquanto arqueio para trás, sentindo as estocadas por dentro.

Nossos movimentos tornam-se mais intensos, até encerar em uma explosão dos nossos sentidos. Caímos até o chão de pedras frias, abraçados, e parece que estamos ali há muito tempo. Perdemos totalmente a noção das horas. A aula havia terminado às cinco, mas imagino que já tenhamos passado e muito da hora do jantar. Com certeza a ausência do professor de poções à mesa principal foi percebida. Mas, e minha ausência à mesa da Grifinória? Teria Gwenhwyffar percebido que, logo depois daquela aula, nós dois havíamos sumido? De que forma ela teria juntado tal informação?

E eu ali, nos braços de um homem que tem exatamente o dobro da minha idade, no final do corredor das masmorras. Mas feliz, satisfeita. Um leve sorriso presunçoso, de quem havia provado algo, se esboça no rosto branco dele. Pela primeira vez, noto em como nossas peles contrastam. Ele, tão branco, eu, morena latina. E aquele sorriso. Pois bem, ele provara, afinal!

- Então, qual seu veredicto?

Olho para ele atentamente. Praga. Então tudo aquilo havia sido apenas para me provar que eu estava errada, e que toda aquela pose dele não era por falta de mulher? Ah, mas deixe estar!

- Ainda não tenho como comprovar, professor – digo – talvez precise de novos testes!

Ele sorri. Levanta-se e começa a se vestir.

- Ainda não esqueci do principal assunto, senhorita – diz, enquanto prende a longa capa negra – caiu no braço como um moleque e atacou alunos da minha Casa, então ainda terá de cumprir uma detenção. Amanhã, após as aulas, na minha sala aqui nas masmorras. Eu a espero pontualmente às seis, Rodriguez, e não se atrase.

Um brilho malicioso toma conta de seu olhar. O que mais eu posso fazer, além de responder um "claro, professor" pronta e marotamente?

Mais uma vez ele me encara, com toda a profundeza daqueles olhos negros. E sobe as escadas.

**  
Dois olhos negros...  
Dois olhos negros...  
**

Me visto, pensando sorridente no que acabou de acontecer. Mas é claro que eu não me atrasaria para esta detenção! Por hora, corro de volta para a torre da Grifinória. Encontro a Gwen, que me lança um significativo olhar quando entro pelo buraco do quadro da Mulher Gorda. Vários outros olhares estão voltados para mim. Será que é assim tão evidente? Só então eu penso que a tal história do bilhete na aula devia ter se espalhado pela escola toda. Mas agora eu estou pouco me lichando! Ela me puxa para o nosso dormitório, que está vazio, me encarando com seu olhar verde.

- E então, Carol?

- Então o quê?

- Ah, não se faz! Nem você, nem ele, estavam hoje no jantar! Todo mundo já sabe o que aquele besta fez com o nosso bilhete! Conta!

Apenas dou um sorriso malicioso. E conto para Gwen tudo o que aconteceu. Ela me olha, abismada, lançando um "não acredito!" de vez em quando.

Por fim, ao encerrar meu relato, ela lança um olhar perdido para o chão, à direita.

- Que foi, Gwen?

- Nada. Só estava pensando se daria certo pra mi também, caso eu tivesse feito isso na aula do professor Lupin, ano passado... – olhar maroto e risonho.

Jogo nela um travesseiro, e ficamos rindo, discutindo tal possibilidade.

Depois de umas duas boas horas, estou cansada. Corto a conversa. Melhor dormir, afinal, amanhã precisarei ter energias para encarar uma detenção com o mais belo e intrigante par de olhos negros com que já cruzei. Sorrio, pensando nessa idéia, acalentando-a com carinho. Ele havia provado que eu estava errada. O "tio Morcego" não estava tão mal, afinal.

**Dois olhos negros...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Espero que tenham gostado! Estou esperando sua opinião

Beijos!


End file.
